Blue Fairy
|home = Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa Tulip Pod Chamber |species = Human Fairy |gender = Female |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |portrayedby = Keegan Connor Tracy |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Reul Ghorm, better known as the Blue Fairy, also known as The Original Power,Morraine: Reul Ghorm is an ancient being that rules the night, the original power. - "The Return", Once Upon a Time, ABC. and currently known as Mother Superior, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Keegan Connor Tracy and is the main reality version of the Blue Fairy. The Blue Fairy is based on the Fairy with Turquoise Hair from the children's novel The Adventures of Pinocchio, and on the character of the same name from the Disney film, Pinocchio. Mother Superior is an allusion to the Enchantress from the Disney film, Beauty and the Beast. History On a wintery night when a woman named Fiona gives birth to a prophesied Savior, the Blue Fairy and the child's fairy godmother, Tiger Lily, visit her to tell her about her son's destiny to fight a great evil and die as a hero. Fiona, horrifed by the news, later turns herself into a fairy and attempts to track down the great evil, who is said to be born with a crescent moon birthmark. Later, in the sacred fairy vault, the Blue Fairy walks in on Fiona attempting to crush Tiger Lily's heart after Tiger Lily tries to stop her from creating a Dark Curse, although this act of darkness causes Fiona to be revealed as the great evil her son is meant to kill. The Blue Fairy quickly magicks the heart into her hand and returns it to Tiger Lily. Believing there is another way for Fiona to escape her fate, Tiger Lily offers her the Shears of Destiny to cut away her powers. Fiona insists on keeping her powers so she can continue protecting her son even after she severs his Savior ties, to which Blue Fairy begs her not to because her son is meant to be a great hero. When Fiona refuses to listen and cuts away her son's destiny, the Blue Fairy banishes her to the Dark Realm. She and Tiger Lily return the infant to his father, Malcolm, and lie to him about Fiona being dead as a result of protecting their son. The two fairies attempt to help him move on by suggesting he try to raise his son, but they watch nervously as Malcolm instead blames the infant for being the reason Fiona is gone before bitterly naming him Rumplestiltskin. The Blue Fairy forges a sword imbued with light magic which becomes known as Hrunting, and by unknown means, it ends up in the ownership of a high ranked soldier called Beowulf. The Blue Fairy comes to assist a young village boy named Baelfire and hears out his story concerning his father, the now grown-up Rumplestiltskin, who is the Dark One. He desperately wishes for a way he and his father can be together without magic getting in the way. She acknowledges that his father can never be as he once was, but they can go to another land where magic does not exist at all, and gives him the last magic bean in existence. Later, out of the blue, she is summoned by Rumplestiltskin, and learns the Dark One let his son go into the portal alone. She blames him for the foolish mistake, stating that there is no way for him to reach his son without paying a great price by giving up this land for the next. The Blue Fairy accidentally lets it slip that there is a curse which can do this, but she firmly believes Rumplestiltskin can never pull it off. When the Blue Fairy hears a man named Jiminy wish on a blue star, she comes to his aide. Jiminy reveals to her about his regrets over causing the demise of a young child's parents and his desperate wish to restore them back to normal. She is incapable of doing such a thing, but allows Jiminy to guide the boy and be his voice of conscience as he grows up. At Jiminy's request, she turns him into a cricket and sends him off to the boy, Geppetto. Years later, the Blue Fairy is in charge of training another fairy named Tinker Bell, whom she discovers has left home without permission. When Tinker Bell returns, she chastises her for having already broken every rule in the book. Tinker Bell explains she was helping the Queen, Regina, while the Blue Fairy questions if she knows who the Queen really is. She elaborates on Regina's bad reputation, both because of Cora's penchant for ripping out hearts, and the fact her magic instructor is the Dark One. Tinker Bell doesn't see the point, to which the Blue Fairy insists she should count herself lucky to still be alive and heavily stresses that Regina, surrounded by darkness, simply cannot be helped. Tinker Bell disagrees, believing the Queen is a person worthy of assistance, and asks for some pixie dust, but the Blue Fairy vehemently refuses. Despite this, Tinker Bell continues to argue in Regina's favor, stating that her superior is ignoring someone who needs guidance, which is not very fairy-like. The Blue Fairy counters that is not for her to judge, and cuts off Tinker Bell's attempt to speak out further against the ruling. Specifically, she orders her not to leave the cavern and further training will be done under her supervision. Tinker Bell reluctantly agrees, but after Blue is gone, she steals pixie dust and goes to Regina once more. Discovering the theft, the Blue Fairy confronts her in Regina's courtyard. Tinker Bell pleads for a second chance, but the Blue Fairy refuses as she no longer believes in her anymore. She strips Tinker Bell of her wings and flies off. Some time after this, she trains another fairy, Nova, to collect fairy dust from the mines. Nova arrives to deliver the bag of dust to Blue, but nearly drops it, causing Blue to scold her for her clumsiness. She instructs Nova, from next year on, to collect fairy dust on her own. Nova meekly voices hopes of becoming a fairy godmother, but the Blue Fairy laughs at her aspirations. Upon hearing the incantation for summoning the Black Fairy being read, the Blue Fairy rushes to the Dark One's castle, where she frees Belle from one of the rooms. Belle tells her about Rumplestiltskin's intent to sacrifice a child to the Black Fairy, and Blue sends her to stop him since her own magic is no good against the Dark One. One year after she instructs Nova to collect the fairy dust, she catches word of Nova's budding romance with a dwarf named Dreamy and their plan to run away together. The Blue Fairy, along with the head dwarf named Bossy, intercept him. She tells him that the two do not belong together, and further exemplifies this by saying if he gives up, Nova may finally be able to become a fairy godmother. Additionally, it will bring untold unhappiness to the world if they left together. This convinces Dreamy that his place is not with Nova, but with his dwarf brethren in the mines. While in the woods, Blue meets up with Snow White, who talks about taking a measly three coopers as payment from a nobleman, as she feared if she asked for anything higher that he would report her to the Queen, who wants her dead. A masked Woodcutter tries to kill Snow, but Blue protects her by distracting him. After the two women scare him off, Snow realizes the Woodcutter is a bounty hunter hired by the nobleman. She makes plans to buy passage on a boat to leave forever so the Woodcutter can't find her, but Blue insists she can't because the kingdom's people love her and need her. Believing love doesn't help anything, Snow recalls the brooch she sold to the nobleman, which her father had given to her mother out of love, and had done the same with Regina, who treated the brooch like trash. Blue is unable to change Snow's mind about leaving, and she later parts from her with a farewell hug. |-|Alternate Timeline= Hearing cries of help from Snow White, the Blue Fairy arrives to greet the princess' allies, Prince Charles, Prince Charming, Princess Leia and Red Riding Hood. With the power of her wand, she restores Snow, who previously transformed herself into a bug to escape execution, back into human form. Under the pretense of owing Grumpy a favor, the Blue Fairy and numerous other fairies assist in the assault on King George's castle in attempt to rescue Prince Charming. The Evil Queen and King George join forces in war against Snow White and Prince Charming. Alas, King George is defeated. Snow White encounters the Queen in the forest and ask her to surrender. While the two are engaged in conversation, the Blue Fairy sneaks up behind and throws the dust on the Queen rendering her frozen in place. Defeated, the Queen is taken as a prisoner. The Blue Fairy attends the war council meeting to decide with the other members the fate of the ex-Queen. They come to the conclusion death is a fitting punishment. At the execution, Snow White orders the event to a halt after the executioners arrows' have been fired, and the Blue Fairy hastily stops them inches away from Regina's body. During Cinderella's pregnancy, the deal maker Rumplestiltskin asks for his end of the bargain of their contract by acquiring her first born child. Horror stricken at the prospect, Cinderella receives the aid of the Blue Fairy. Through the Blue Fairy's creation of a magical red quill combined with squid ink, Cinderella tricks him into signing a new fake contract with it. From doing so, Rumplestiltskin is paralyzed and hauled off to a prison in the dwarves mines to prevent him from procuring Cinderella's child. On a shoreline, a wood carver named Geppetto washes to land after braving a storm at sea with his adopted son Pinocchio. She comes to their aid after realizing Pinocchio sacrificed his life for Geppetto. The Blue Fairy rewards Pinocchio by turning him into a real human boy, but she heeds he must be brave, truthful and unselfish to maintain his form. Much later, she comes to Geppetto again as the Evil Queen's Dark Curse threatens them all. The Blue Fairy requests that he fashion a wardrobe from the last enchanted tree so two people, namely Prince Charming and Snow White, can safely go through the wardrobe to another land and be protected from the curse's effects until the prophesied time of twenty-eight years in which their child will break the curse. After hearing about the potential danger Pinocchio will be in if he stays, Geppetto stubbornly refuses to make the wardrobe unless his son is one of the people to go through the wardrobe. Stuck in a dilemma, she hesitantly agrees to the deal. In a war council discussion, Prince Charming and Snow White talk about how to defeat the Evil Queen's curse with their allies. Suddenly, the Blue Fairy flies in with an enchanted tree. She claims the tree, if carved into a vessel, will take one person and whisk them away to another world. A decision is reached for a pregnant Snow White to travel into the wardrobe and be protected in another land until her child turns twenty-eight and can break the curse. As the wardrobe is being carved, Snow White questions the Blue Fairy for more details on the Dark Curse as Prince Charming listens on. The Blue Fairy tells her to have faith their plan will work, and if not, the curse will take them to a new land where their memories are erased and they will be slaves to the Queen's will. This is not much assurance, so Snow White further asks how the savior will know how to save them. She stresses in more vague terms that when the time comes, the savior will learn of their story. The Blue Fairy requests to be trusted as she herself has the one thing they all need, which is hope. She flies out of the room shortly after, though Snow White is left more uncertain than ever. On the day the curse comes into effect, Snow White goes into labor as the wardrobe is finished. Because of the early delivery, the Blue Fairy pleas for Geppetto to tell the truth and allow Snow White and her daughter to pass through the wardrobe together instead. Assured Geppetto will listen to her, she leaves to complete final preparations as the curse approaches. A short time passes, and the curse eventually engulfs the Blue Fairy and other inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. }} At the nunnery, Mother Superior meets with August to give him counsel over a long-term separation and search for his father. Shortly after August leaves, Mr. Gold asks what the man wanted from her. She doesn't think it's his business to know, but is obligated to say when he threatens to shut down the convent. Mother Superior admits August was giving her a confession and it was about finding his father who he has been in conflict with for some time now. Mr. Gold, perplexed by her explanation, mistakenly believes August may be his long lost son, whom he was separated from under tense circumstances. Following Henry's ingestion of a piece of poisoned apple turnover, it proves to be fatal when he apparently dies. At the hospital, Mother Superior awaits Henry's birth mother, Emma, and his adoptive mother, Regina, as Dr. Whale delivers the bad news to both of them. As a final goodbye, Emma plants a kiss on Henry's forehead and unintentionally triggers the effects of true love's kiss, which restores him to life. Mother Superior is awed by Emma's use of true love's kiss. Regina hurries into the room in disbelief as Mother Superior notifies them that the curse has been broken. Then, she advises Regina to find a place to hide, as the townspeople now remember their Enchanted Forest selves. }} She joins Mary Margaret and David in town and acknowledges her previous existence as the Blue Fairy when Henry calls her by her former name. When Henry requests to see her do some magic, Mother Superior cannot. Though she can feel the magic released into town by Mr. Gold, it cannot be used as magic works differently in Storybrooke. Without a wand or fairy dust, magic use is not possible for herself. Following the Wraith's attack on the town, Mother Superior and Ruby form the Crisis Center team to organize and direct the people of Storybrooke as they seek out loved ones and shelter. David, who has stepped up as temporary sheriff, asks if there might be another enchanted tree like the one that sent Emma out of their world so it can be used to cross over to another world. Mother Superior states such a thing was possible, but with no magic or fairy dust to guide them, finding one would be hopeless. Leroy and the dwarves report bad news of their findings at the border, which caused Mr. Clark to lose his Enchanted Forest memories by crossing the town line. The news causes a huge stir, but David sets up a town meeting in two hours' time and promises to come up with a plan. At the town hall, residents pack the whole building and anxiously await David's arrival. Instead, Regina arrives to demonstrate her newly restored magic powers to them until Henry agrees to go home with her. With no sign of David, the townspeople decide they would rather lose their memories by leaving town than deal with Regina. Mother Superior is one of the many who attempt to drive out of town, but David puts a stop to it with a heartfelt speech. He convinces them to accept both their Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke selves by drawing strengths from their weaknesses. Moved, they all return home. The dwarves, minus Mr. Clark, work diligently to mine for diamonds in the hopes of making fairy dust and then combing it with a magic hat to rescue Emma and Mary Margaret from the Enchanted Forest. By accident, Leroy causes a mine wall collapse to reveal diamonds hidden in a ceiling. Mother Superior, David and Henry are notified and come to the mines to examine it for themselves. She gives careful instructions in grinding the diamonds into fairy dust while also cautioning David to keep the hat safe. In a celebration of their success, they all head over to the diner to drink and party. The mysterious death of Archie prompts David, Emma and Mary Margaret to investigate. Emma is convinced of Regina's guilt after using a dream catcher to see her murder Archie. To capture Regina, they intend to freeze her with Mother Superior's fairy dust. During a confrontation on Regina's doorstep, Emma signals the moment for Mother Superior to hurl the dust. The plan fails as Regina hastily catches the dust and easily dispenses of it. Emma reminds Regina they will always know the kind of person she is, which causes the latter to disappear in a puff of smoke. Mother Superior attends Archie's funeral as Mary Margaret eulogies him. Following this, Mother Superior, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Walter, Marco, Ruby and Granny spend time in Mary Margaret's apartment for a luncheon. Leroy approaches Emma and Mary Margaret to ask on behalf of himself and other dwarves when they will be returning to the Enchanted Forest, which perks everyone else's attention to the conversation. He is concerned about Regina being on the loose, but also the possibility outsiders can wander into town now that the curse is lifted. Emma believes they are safe for now while Leroy believes that trouble will happen sooner or later. Sensing strong dark magic in Storybrooke, Mother Superior hurries out of the convent home and down the steps to meet David and Mary Margaret, who know of Regina and Cora's plans to find Mr. Gold's dagger and kill everyone in town. Outside Mr. Gold's pawn shop, Mother Superior tries to use her wand to break through the protection spell on the building and retrieve the dagger, but has no success. Mary Margaret suggests using dark magic, but the idea appalls Mother Superior. As desperate times call for desperate measures, Mary Margaret pushes the plan, and reminds her of the secret she kept. Confused, Mother Superior has no inkling of what she means. The conversation is interrupted when David gets a call from Emma, who managed to wrangle the location of the dagger out of Mr. Gold. In the clock tower, David and Mary Margaret procure the dagger from its hiding place. Regina and Cora materialize to pressure Mary Margaret into handing over the dagger. With an intentional slip of tongue from Cora, Mary Margaret realizes it was her who posed as the Blue Fairy all those years ago; hence why Mother Superior had no knowledge of the events leading up to Queen Eva's death. Outside the convent nunnery, Mother Superior is approached by Emma, Marco and Mary Margaret with a plea to help August, who is still stuck in his wooden state. She admits knowing about his situation since the breaking of the curse, but if there is a path of redemption for him, he must travel on his own terms. Later on, Mother Superior rushes to see August dying in the arms of Marco while David, Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and Neal look on helplessly. She agrees if August's final actions of today were indeed selfless, brave and true, her wand can restore him to life. She tests out the theory and successfully reverts him into a seven-year-old Pinocchio. Overjoyed, Marco reunites with his son. Emma attempts to ask Pinocchio what August was trying to tell her before, but he can't remember. Happily, Pinocchio walks off with his father and Mother Superior. David, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy and Walter help Anton plant magic beans so they can use them to travel back to the Enchanted Forest. Mother Superior uses her magic to cloak the area where the bean fields are growing; making them invisible to prying eyes. In an attempt to foil David and Mary Margaret's plans of returning to the Enchanted Forest, Regina destroys all the rows of magic beans and steals one of the bean plants to grow for herself. When David, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret break into Regina's office to confront her actions, she is nowhere to be seen. Eventually, Mary Margaret and David rescue Regina from the clutches of Greg. They call on Mother Superior to heal Regina, who has suffered immense physical strain under Greg's electrocution torture. Using her wand, Mother Superior revives her to full health. Greg and his partner in crime, Tamara, activate a trigger that forces the town to begin reverting into a forest and wiping out everyone who originated from the Enchanted Forest. Coincidentally, Mother Superior finishes making a memory potion to restore Mr. Clark's Enchanted Forest memories, after finding the missing ingredient which was Pinocchio's hair. She gives it to Leroy, and in turn, he gives another dose of the potion to Mr. Gold for restoring Lacey's memories. With the trigger catalyst evaded due to Emma, David, Hook and Mary Margaret's efforts, the group, along with Mr. Gold, then take off to Neverland to rescue Henry from Greg and Tamara. At the docks, Mother Superior, Archie, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Mr. Clark and Walter run up to Belle as Leroy ecstatically shouts in excitement over the town being saved. She shows them the cloaking spell Mr. Gold left for her to enact to keep outsiders away, and they all go down to the mines to complete the task. Since they need fairy dust for the spell to work, Mother Superior suggests opening up a vein in the mines so all the magic in the dust will be carried throughout town. Bashful, Dopey, Leroy, Mr. Clark, and Walter quarry a large rock containing fairy dust and stop when their efforts yield a crack. Belle hesitates over enacting the spell and asks Mother Superior to do it instead. Mother Superior refuses since the responsibility is for her to handle as Mr. Gold wanted, so Belle follows through with enacting the spell. From the rock, a stream of magic shoots out and raises a barrier over Storybrooke. As the Jolly Roger ascends at the dock, Mother Superior is among the large crowd of townspeople welcoming back David, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret. To everyone's surprise, Mary Margaret brings attention to the fact it was Regina's helpful efforts that allowed them to return home. During another festivity at the diner, Mother Superior is startled by the appearance of Tinker Bell. Regina presses her to return Tinker Bell's wings, though Mother Superior refuses to take orders from the mayor. Her interest is piqued when Regina claims Tinker Bell can make pixie dust work, but the ex-fairy is not able to do it by will alone. Mother Superior takes this as proof that Tinker Bell doesn't believe in herself, and in turn, she can't have faith in Tinker Bell either. The next morning, Mother Superior runs for her life when she is chased by Pan's Shadow. Her screams draw the attention of nearby residents, but they are too late in reaching her before the Shadow kills her by ripping out her shadow. At the convent, Mother Superior's body is laid to rest in an open casket, where her fellow sisters mourn her passing. Tinker Bell, with David, Hook and Neal, urge the sisters for the Black Fairy's wand, an item that Mother Superior owns. Before they can get it, the Shadow attacks. Tinker Bell, finally gaining belief in herself, uses pixie dust to reach the Shadow, entrapping it and throwing it into a fire. When the Shadow perishes, Mother Superior's shadow is restored to her own body, and she appears before the group to congratulate them. Impressed by Tinker Bell's display of power, she promises to return the fairy's wings, but since the group is in a hurry, she quickly hands them the Black Fairy's wand. After learning the price of stopping Pan's curse, Mother Superior gathers with a handful of residents at the town line to prepare for a return to the Enchanted Forest. Regina soon sends Emma and Henry out of town to keep them from the curse's grasp, and as the pair departs in the yellow bug, Mother Superior and the others watch them go. When the curse cloud approaches, Regina stops Pan's curse by undoing her curse, sending everyone inside the town back to the Enchanted Forest. }} }} At the news of Neal's sudden death due to the Wicked Witch's machinations, Mother Superior attends his funeral to pay her respects. Regina, after bestowing Henry with a kiss of true love, breaks the second curse. Like everyone else, Mother Superior regains her lost memories of the missing year in the Enchanted Forest. }} As Ingrid's spell threatens to overtake the town, Mother Superior and the other nuns are enlisted by Belle to make a counterspell. However, to create it, they need a hair strand from a person who survived Ingrid's spell; Elsa's sister Anna. Though Emma and Elsa track Anna with a necklace using locator magic, they reach a dead end in a cave. The nuns then discover they can use Ingrid's mirror shard in the necklace to ward off her spell. When Mr. Gold shows up to the diner, where Belle is assisting the nuns, Mother Superior tries to convince him to leave, but Mr. Gold decides to stay for Belle's sake and even says his magic might be helpful. Mother Superior disagrees since they are using light magic, but Mr. Gold insists he could add something anyway. Elsa forfeits the necklace in a pouch so that it can be used to create the counterspell, however, when Mother Superior opens the pouch, she finds nothing but rocks inside. Later, Emma catches up with Elsa, who uses the necklace to reunite with Anna. As the nuns wait for Anna to arrive, since they now need her to create the counterspell, Hook reluctantly carries out Mr. Gold's orders and absorbs the nuns into the Sorcerer's Hat. Mother Superior, witnessing the demise of her sisters, tries to crawl to safety before Hook corners her and she, too, is swallowed into the hat. Six weeks later, Belle gains outside help from an "Oxford professor", not knowing it is actually the banished Mr. Gold, who emails her a translation of a spell, which is needed to release those in the hat. Using the dagger, Regina performs the spell and frees all the nuns. Though visibly shaken by her ordeal, Mother Superior thanks Regina for saving her. Later, while the diner is bustling with activity as the nuns are welcomed back, Regina approaches Mother Superior to show her one of the blank books found in the sorcerer's mansion. Regina explains her desire to find the storybook author so he can write her a happy ending. To this, Mother Superior clarifies the sorcerer and author are two different people, and only the author can help her. Furthermore, she has never met the author, who could be male or female. Emma inquiries about why the author disappeared and Mother Superior has no answers, although she has heard the author may have left clues in his works. Emma suggests perhaps Henry's book could count as one of the author's works, but before Mother Superior can answer, the diner shakes as everyone hears a guttural roar from outside the diner. August, recently restored to his old self, is taken to recover at the nunnery when his condition deteriorates. There, Mother Superior recognizes that his body is under great strain after having magic change him so many times, and he can only survive by strength alone. Learning the Apprentice is trapped in the Sorcerer's hat, Mother Superior gathers with everyone at the Apprentice's House so she can free him. She asks if they have anything belonging to the Apprentice, to which Hook hands her the walking broom. Using it, she releases the trapped man from the hat. }} }} }} At the nunnery, Zelena gains access to the room where her daughter is being kept, by disguising herself as Mother Superior. She walks in just as Belle is in the midst of visiting both baby Neal and Baby Hood. Belle senses something off about Mother Superior, and Zelena tries to pretend everything is fine until the real Mother Superior walks in and suspiciously regards her apparent doppelganger. With her cover blown, Zelena reverts to her actual self and then attempts to take her daughter out of the nunnery. Belle objects, but since Zelena can use magic against her, Mother Superior steps in, aiming her wand threateningly at the witch. Before things get out of hand, an earthquake throws everyone off balance, before a portal from the Underworld opens up beneath the floor. Belle, snatching the baby from Zelena, falls in, while Zelena hastily jumps in to follow them. The portal then closes, leaving only Mother Superior and baby Neal in the nunnery. With the Evil Queen threatening to destroy everyone with water from Acheron unless David and Snow relinquish their hearts to her, Mother Superior joins the heroes at the loft, where she reveals something that can defeat the Queen. She tells them about a sapling born from the first spark of true love, and that the plant is somewhere in Storybrooke. While Regina creates a distraction in the pawnshop to keep Mr. Gold, the Queen and Zelena busy, Mother Superior casts a spell to lead David, Snow, and Regina to the sapling. When a previously young nun returns to the convent in an aged state, Mother Superior deduces Mr. Gold cast an aging spell on her. As for the reason why he did this, a pregnant Belle suggests it was a message for her, and that he may use the same spell to speed up her pregnancy. Following the birth of her son, Belle asks Mother Superior to be her child's fairy godmother and to take him away to keep him safe from Mr. Gold. She also instructs her to read the Her Handsome Hero book to him often so he knows his mother will always be there for him. After Belle names her son Gideon, Mother Superior shifts into fairy form and flies off with the baby, just as Mr. Gold arrives to see their departure. At some point after Mother Superior has left with baby Gideon, she is surprised by the Black Fairy and attempts to fight her off. Despite giving it her all, she is severely incapacitated during the fight, which allows the Black Fairy to kidnap Gideon. Mother Superior is later found in the forest and brought back to the convent to recover. While on bedrest, she is visited by Belle and Mr. Gold, who just learned their son is missing. She explains to them what happened, and her inability to stop the Black Fairy from taking the baby. After Gideon returns to Storybrooke, Mother Superior helps search for him in the woods, along with Belle and Mr. Gold. She and Mr. Gold get into an argument when they are unable to find Gideon, but Belle calms them down by reminding them of their mission. Mother Superior then continues searching on her own as Belle and Mr. Gold talk. Under Gideon's command via the dagger, Mr. Gold is forced to name Mother Superior as the person who forged the Hrunting sword, as Gideon needs to kill her in order to fix the weapon. Gideon expresses brief hesitance at the thought of killing his own fairy godmother but ultimately resumes his mission by appearing before Mother Superior. She apologizes for not being able to stop the Black Fairy from taking him, to which Gideon implies that although she couldn't help him then, she can now. When he shows her the broken sword, she insists he can't do it because killing Emma won't make him the hero he wants to be. Gideon ignores her lecture and reveals he needs her magic. She attempts to resist by raising a hand, but he paralyzes her. Before he can finish her off, Mr. Gold arrives to do it for him, in order to spare his son from committing an act of darkness. Mr. Gold slices open Mother Superior's palm with the sword to drain all her magic, which flows into Hrunting and repairs the blade. Mother Superior passes out soon after, but unknown to Gideon, she is not actually dead, although her heart stops beating. Her body is brought to the pawnshop by Mr. Gold, who explains to Belle that the nun's magic can be restored once they defeat Gideon. Working towards finding the other piece of the broken wand that Tiger Lily provided for banishing the Black Fairy, Regina attempts to call Mother Superior about it but is unable to reach her, not knowing what recently happened to the nun. Mother Superior's body remains in the pawnshop backroom as Mr. Gold continues with trying to find a method to restore her. After Mr. Gold leaves, Belle shakes out a blanket and places it over Mother Superior. Zelena notices the unconscious nun when she comes in and learns from Belle about what happened to her, though she flippantly remarks that she never liked the woman anyway. Later, Emma succeeds in using a light fairy crystal to revive Mother Superior and restart her heart. Using residual magic trapped in a dragon egg from a dead hatchling's breath, Mr. Gold succeeds in waking up Mother Superior. Hook wastes no time in questioning her about the missing half of the wand, which Snow chides him for since she only just woken up. While still in the throes of grogginess, Mother Superior manages to tell him that the other half is hidden at the heart of Storybrooke. Before the nun can say anything else, Snow puts her hand around Mother Superior's neck to begin suffocating her before morphing out of her disguise, revealing herself to be the Black Fairy. The fairy teleports Mother Superior to the underground mines, where she pulls out a box of tools with intentions of finding out where the other half of the wand is. Mother Superior proclaims she won't tell her anything, however, her attempt to remain strong starts to waver when the Black Fairy pulls out a tool and implies she means to use it to extract information from Mother Superior's head. After Mr. Gold supposedly kills the Black Fairy, Mother Superior is freed and goes back to the nunnery. At the wedding reception for Emma and Hook's wedding, Mother Superior sits next to Marco and some of her sister nuns. She later watches as the happy couple sing and dances down the aisle after getting married. When other people chime in with the song, Mother Superior sings along as well. }} }} Magical Abilities Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *Reul Ghorm is Scots Gaelic for "blue star". Additionally, the Blue Fairy's Storybrooke counterpart's is listed as Reul Ghorm.File:412Missing.png *Mother Superior is in charge of the Sisters of Saint Meissa Convent. Meissa is the name of a star in the constellation Orion. "Meissa" derives from the Arabic "Al-Maisan" which means "The Shining One". *Mother Superior is one of a few characters from the first curse who is confirmed to have the same real name in Storybrooke as her Enchanted Forest counterpart; the others being Regina, Jefferson and David. Character Notes *The Blue Fairy is featured in the title card for "The Black Fairy".File:619Title.png *Morraine refers to her as an "ancient being"; making her even older than Rumplestiltskin, and one of the oldest characters on the show. **This is actually proven in "Where Bluebirds Fly" when Mr. Gold himself says that the Blue Fairy is older than him. It is also proven in "The Black Fairy", as Rumplestiltskin is just born when the Blue Fairy visits his parents. *The Blue Fairy has lied, despite claiming to Rumplestiltskin that fairies don't lie. She tells Snow White and Prince Charming, at Geppetto's insistence, that the magic tree can only protect one person from the Dark Curse, when, in actuality, it can save two. Also when Rumplestiltskin asked the Blue Fairy if a curse can be used to travel to the Land Without Magic, she says no, even though she witnesses the creation of the Dark Curse in person. She was also aware of how the Black Fairy turned dark since she witnessed it, despite telling Belle that "no one knows exactly". *Mother Superior's missing person form says:File:412Missing.png File:412Missing2.png File:412Missing3.png MISSING PERSON FORM ::*The photograph of Mother Superior is from the scene where she is reunited with her friends in "Broken".File:412Missing2.png File:201NotThatSimple.png ::*The phone number 555-0166 is also on a poster inside the library. Curiously, the headline says "port and marine safety and security certificate".File:412PosterWall.png ::*Adam Horowitz has previously stated that Season Four takes place in the early part of 2013, long before the movie Frozen (a late-November release) was released, but this is proven to be incorrect in this episode. *The Blue Fairy is only able to grant the wish of someone with a pure heart. Regina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, pp. 239, 268 Storybook Notes *A scene from "The Song in Your Heart" says: :: ”Do not despair. Hope is not lost.” The Blue Fairy held up her wand as it began to glow brightly with the magic of their song. ”You wished she could have a chance at a happy ending. With everyone's song in her heart she will.” Then it dawned on Snow White, realization breaking like the sun through clouds. Emma would never be alone. Not with the voices of the people who loved her in her heart. And with a little hope, their songs would resurface when Emma needed it the most."File:620NewPage.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The Blue Fairy's wings are inspired by dragonflies.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on Season One Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Pilot" *During casting, Keegan Connor Tracy went through four auditions to get the part of the Blue Fairy. *The part of the Blue Fairy was offered to singer Lady Gaga, but the creators never heard back from her manager. *When filming as the Blue Fairy, Keegan is shot hanging from a rig on a green stage. *For the scenes where the character appears before others in miniature form, the on-set replacement for the Blue Fairy is an image that is affixed to a stick or a stand. This gives the actor an appropriate eye line for the scene and for the VFX team to insert the Blue Fairy in the correct spot during post-production. Sometimes, they just use a piece of tape is used to represent her. **For the scene where the Blue Fairy meets up with Baelfire in "The Return", Keegan was crouching in the bushes and saying her lines off-screen. She also gave her lines off-screen for her scenes with Geppetto in "The Stranger". *In a deleted scene from "Changelings", the Blue Fairy was supposed to be revealed as the fairy godmother of Jack and Jill's infant son.Once Upon a Time: The Complete Sixth Season Deleted Scenes However, this information was not stated in the final cut of the episode, making it not canon. *According to Keegan Connor Tracy, Mother Superior is not quirky or funny but very calm, so she found it difficult to pull it off, as she usually plays characters that have opposite personalities to Mother Superior. **In addition, when asked about her ideal happy ending for her character, she said it would be to "give up nunning, take a lover and overthrow a kingdom somewhere warm and beautiful." *The press release for Leaving Storybrooke credits Keegan Connor Tracy exclusively as the Blue Fairy despite her cursed counterpart appearing as well. |-|Cultural References= Disney *Emma wishes on a candle shaped like a blue star, an allusion to the scene in Disney's 1940 film Pinocchio, in which Geppetto wishes on a blue star and his wish is granted by the Blue Fairy. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *There is a blue star on the side of Billy's truck,File:207DeadBody.png which is a reference to the Blue Fairy. Costume Notes *At the beginning of the series, it took close to an hour to dress Keegan Connor Tracy in the Blue Fairy costume, but it has gotten easier over the course of the show. The costume was made from scratch, and designed to fit in the harnesses used with the rigs that make the Blue Fairy "fly". The corset features real boning and is heavy. *During Season One, the Blue fairy's costume was the most expensive on the show. *While shooting the "Pilot", Keegan was breastfeeding her newborn baby and sported her own natural cleavage. After human biology ran its course, she switched to bra inserts. |-|Goofs= Goofs *In "Our Decay", when Zelena is disguised as Mother Superior, she wears a nun outfit with long sleeves.File:516Belle.png The real Mother Superior appears wearing rolled up sleeves.File:516NoItsNot2.png However, in the next shot (after Mother Superior says, "Who are you?"), it switches; Zelena has the rolled up sleeves and Mother Superior has long sleeves.File:516WhoAreYou.png Appearances STORYBOOKS *The Blue Fairy appears in Henry's storybook in "The Snow Queen"File:407EvilQueenStorybook.png and "The Song in Your Heart".File:620NewPage.png OTHER APPEARANCES *The Blue Fairy and Mother Superior's names appear on the list Tamara has in "The Evil Queen".File:220LikeThePlague.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Blue Fairy's Wand *Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa *Sisters of Saint Meissa *Tulip Pod Chamber References }} ---- fr:Fée bleue pt:Fada Azul de:Blaue Fee es:Hada azul it:Fata Turchina ru:Голубая Фея nl:Blauwe Fee Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Regina Rising Characters Category:Magic Users